


Oxen's Whumptober2020 Danganronpa Thingies

by oxen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Character Death, Dehydration, Gen, Gun Violence, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Waking up Restrained, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxen/pseuds/oxen
Summary: I decided to participate in Whumptober2020. Dunno if I'll write on every prompt, but I'll see what I can do. Danganronpa only.Archive warnings, character/ship/additional tags will change as I add more chapters. Each chapter will have warnings in the beginning notes and/or a short summary. Please read those carefully and do not accidentally trigger yourself while reading this. :(
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. No.1: Waking up Restrained

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1  
> warnings: dehydration, suicide attempt  
> prompt: waking up restrained  
> summary: ouma attempts again, saihara finds him
> 
> a/n: i hope this is good lol. i usually take like 3-4 days editing anything i write to make sure i like it. but i wanna keep up with the schedule at least a little bit, so im just gonna have to deal with whatever i come up with in 2-3 hours instead. anyway, thanks for reading!

Ouma Kokichi woke up to the sensation of water being splashed on his face. Had he been healthy, he probably would have sat up instantly, surprised by the sudden cold sensation. But he was tired and weak. So instead, he just slowly blinked and lifted his head. The world was blurry, and his mind was a mess, but he’d still recognize those yellow eyes anywhere. Which also meant that he had been caught… again.

A hand roughly grabbed his jaw to open his mouth - probably only being rough by accident, but his boyfriend was far too panicked to be gentle - and water was poured into his mouth. Even though he didn’t want to drink, his body had other ideas. He was so fucking thirsty. Not all that surprising when attempting suicide by dehydrating yourself.

Saihara had gone on a trip to visit his uncle and some cousins. He had said he would be gone for roughly a week, but he’d check in with Ouma daily. A week was long enough to spend plenty of time with his family, and short enough to make sure Ouma couldn’t slip back into old habits while he was gone. That’s what Saihara had hoped, but in the end, Ouma had still suddenly stopped responding to his texts. He’d rushed home to find his boyfriend handcuffed to a pipe in the basement.

When Ouma looked a little more awake and aware of his surroundings, Saihara asked: “Where’d you put the key?” It still took him a while to process the question, and Saihara could tell he didn’t really feel like answering anyway. He didn’t know whether that was because Ouma’s throat was still too dry to speak, or because he still didn’t want to be helped. Perhaps a mix of both.

“Bedroom, on the nightstand.”

Saihara moved without hesitation, quickly getting up and jogging back up the stairs. Ouma looked around to finally notice the bucket of water and the cup inside it. It had sank to the bottom, left in a hurry. The bucket explained how Saihara had been able to just keep pouring water into his mouth. Quick thinking on his part.

Saihara was back in a minute. He fumbled with the key for a bit, and Ouma ignored the way his boyfriend’s hands were shaking. As soon as he was out of the handcuffs, Ouma slumped forward, and Saihara was barely able to catch him. Still suffering from brain fog, his memories of whatever happened next were a bit blurry, but it ended with Ouma on their shared bed and Saihara feeding him.

A failed suicide attempt was always damned embarrasing. How could you face a loved one after trying to kill yourself once again? How do you face their obvious suffering? How could they ever understand yours? That’s why the whole time, he couldn’t look Saihara in the eyes. But that was fine, because Saihara also barely looked at him. Neither of them said anything. It was just Saihara shoving pieces of fruit, fish and soup in his mouth.

Of course, it wasn’t in Saihara to be forceful, so ‘shoving’ was probably not the right word. But in the way he moved and stared with determination, Ouma knew he couldn’t defy him. Saihara was going to nurse him back to health, whether he liked it or not.

By the time the plate was empty, Ouma felt so full he thought his stomach would explode. Carefully, he lied down under the covers, and turned his back toward Saihara. He did move over a bit as a silent invitation. Honestly, if Saihara wanted nothing to do with him anymore for the next few days or even the rest of their lives, then Ouma couldn’t blame him. It couldn’t be easy to constantly be scared that your boyfriend was going to kill himself. Saihara didn’t deserve that kind of stress. He had enough things to worry about already.

To his surprise, after Saihara was done cleaning up the plate, he came back into the bedroom and carefully lied down next to Ouma. He put one arm around him, keeping his hand on his chest, exactly where his heart was. The gesture conveyed more emotion than words ever could. There was fear, longing, desperation and love. Saihara was looking for confirmation that Ouma’s heart was still beating. He wished that it would keep beating for at least a few more decades.

A single tear slid from Ouma’s eye and fell onto the pillow. From the soft sniffles behind him, it was obvious that Saihara was crying, too.

They lied there in more silence for God knows how long. Long enough for the sun to go down and the street lamps to turn on. At some point, Ouma had turned around to hide his face in Saihara’s chest and hug him back. Saihara had started playing with his hair, and occasionally he’d press a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Will you get help this time?” Saihara whispered. That same question again.

Ouma took so long to answer that Saihara expected not getting one at all. Honestly, he knew that getting help just wasn’t Ouma’s thing. He wasn’t the type of person to talk about how he was really feeling. He would rather hide it, and then when things got really bad again, he’d either hurt himself or attempt suicide again. And with every attempt, Saihara was scared that it would be the last. He’d already mentally prepared himself of the possibility that he would come home to a dead body one day.

But to his surprise, he felt Ouma slowly nod against his chest. “Okay,” he whispered. Saihara tightened his hug and sighed. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”


	2. No.2: "Pick Who Dies"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last 3 survivors of the 53rd killing game are shoved into a room together. only 2 are allowed to come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2  
> warnings: character death, gun, suicide  
> prompt: "pick who dies"
> 
> a/n: hey i actually posted this before midnight (in my timezone, anyway). i'm on time, lol. thanks for reading!

How foolish and naive to assume that they would simply be let go after killing the mastermind.

The rules were clear, were they not? The game keeps going until there are either two people or one blackened left. To think that the three of them could walk out together and quit the game. Things could never be that easy. And the game wasn’t over. They’d been captured, shoved into a room and told that one more person had to die. The room was cold, a light bulb flickered above their heads, and the only objects in the room were a tv screen, a table and a gun.

The first to move was Harukawa, who picked up the gun and checked if it was real and loaded. It definitely was. Upon that realization, she put it back down on the table and took a step back, not wanting to have to actually use it. On the producers, maybe, but not on her friends.

“I don’t want anyone else to die,” Yumeno said as she shook and wiped away her tears. Saihara tried to calm her down by promising her that things would be okay and that they would walk out fine once again. But it was hard to say such things while hiding your own fear. It was as clear as day that he didn’t even believe his own words. He simply wasn’t the positive and ‘blind trust’ type of guy like Momota had been. He knew that they wouldn’t get out of that room easily.

They stayed there for several hours, considering their options. Would the producers really keep them there until they starved to death? Could they just wait things out? At some point, Saihara tried to suggest that maybe he should be the one to go, but both Harukawa and Yumeno were obviously against this.

They didn’t know how long exactly they were there, but eventually the screen in the room turned on. That horrifying music played again, the same one that had played when Amami died. There was a timer that showed they had 15 minutes left to decide. The producers wanted to put pressure on them, and it was working.

Saihara felt like he was having a mental breakdown and Yumeno was crying and pacing again. Even Harukawa, who had up until that point been the calmest person in the room, was starting to look stressed out. Only two people were allowed to come out alive. What would happen when their time was up? Would they all die? Would the producers kill someone at random? Would they let the audience decide? If that were the case, then Harukawa was pretty certain that she was out. She knew she could never be a fan favourite. She wasn’t kind, or happy-go-lucky. People loved the shy type like Saihara, or the cute girl like Yumeno, or someone that gave motivational speeches like Momota and Akamatsu. 

Harukawa was… a loner, who made death threats far too often, because she didn’t know how to interact with people otherwise. She knew that the audience was just uncomfortable watching her. Which obviously meant that…

Only a few minutes left. Harukawa couldn’t wait any longer, she knew what she had to. “Harukawa-san? What are you…?” Saihara looked up at her when she grabbed the gun from the table again. Yumeno begged her not to do it, to just wait out the timer and see what would happen. Maybe they would all still be allowed to live in the end. Harukawa argued that they couldn’t be certain.

Saihara was slowly walking closer to her, probably intending to take the gun from her once he was close enough. “Let’s talk about this, okay? I’m sure we can figure something out,” he said. But they’d been trying to talk and figure things out for the past few hours, and this was the only option, no matter how much it hurt.

At least she’d be able to see Momota again, right?

“Look away, it’ll be easier for you,” Harukawa said as she put the gun to her head. Yumeno flipped around and hid her face in her hands. Realizing that it may be his last chance to stop her, Saihara ran towards her and reached out. Blood splattered over Saihara’s clothes, hands and face.

“Congratulations, you are the survivors of the 53rd and last Danganronpa Killing Game!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i only write for just 2 prompts? yes.
> 
> i have writer's block more often than actual motivation/inspiration. cant be helped lol.


End file.
